Rags to Riches
by divinetemptress15
Summary: Kagome and Sango are fired from their servant positions from a human lords mansion. Lord Inutaisho needs human servants to keep the rumors of his famil at bay.Inuyasha and Miroku are cousins, and both princes. Will love blossom or will it be a living hell
1. Past Memories

Disclaimer:sigh I don't Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Past Memories

**Kagome sat in her large, comfy chair in front of the fireplace. She opened up the new journal she had bought for herself the day before her wedding. Taking the quill beside her and dipping it into the ink bottle, she began to write. **

'_The past year has been full of roller coaster rides. It was an absolutely hectic year. I am now married to the most wonderful husband, whom I've grown to love more and more each passing day, but it never started out that way.' _

**She stopped her writing as past memories flooded through her mind like a tsunami. A soft laugh escaped her lips. She mused over the way she and her now-husband had fought. With a gentle smile on her face she picked up her quill and resumed writing in her journal. **

'_Those were the days. My best friend and I worked together at a mansion in the demon part of Tokyo; the Taiyoukai Mansion to be exact. We were both maids working our way to pay to help support our families. I had been fired from my job as a maid in a human mansion. Sango hated working alone after I was fired, and not a short time later she quit her job as a maid as well. Who would have known that this well known demon family needed a couple of human maids to end the rumors of their family? Of course Sango and me couldn't let this opportunity pass by. Gods, what were we in for?_

A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but it's the basis I need to let the rest of the story flow. I'll update as soon as possible. Right now I'm in the middle of exams, but they'll be over in 1 more week. (; thank god ;) Well, if any of you reading this are Inuyasha fans, check out my other story, **_"My One and Only" _**

Please review, much appreciated.

See ya later.


	2. How it all Began

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, probably never will.

Chapter 2- How it all began

"Sango, can you please me carry these plates to Lady Kanni and Lord Namikiro." asked Kagome.

"Of course Kagome. Give me a sec." replied Sango. She put the towel down on the counter and picked up two plates of food from the stove.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome picked up her plates and began walking out the kitchen with Sango right behind her.

"What is taking this servant so long to bring me my supper?" bellowed Lord Namikiro.

"Relax honey. You're supper will be here soon enough." replied Lady Kanni.

A few seconds later Kagome and Sango emerged from the kitchen. "Here is you supper your lordship." said Kagome as she placed his food before him.

"Here's your supper Lady Kanni." Sango set Kanni's supper before her.

"Thank you Sango and Kagome, you may both now retire to your homes." stated Lady Kanni.

The ruffed, "Kagome I wish a word with you before you go. Sango you may leave, but Kagome please wait until I have finished my supper."

Kagome nodded, "Yes your lordship."

Kagome and Sango retreated back to the kitchen. '_I wonder why Lord Namikiro wants to speak with me?'_ she thought to herself.

"Kagome I asked you here because... well there isn't an easy way to say this, but I have decided to let you go."

Kagome was shocked, nonetheless confused at the lord's decision. "If I may ask your lordship... why?"

"We already have enough servants, and quite frankly we can't keep you all. I'm sorry Kagome, I really am, but you're no longer needed here."

Kagome hung her head low, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for everything."

She began to exit, but was stopped by Lord Namikiro.

"Wait Kagome, here's something for you. I insist you take it." The lord held out a small pouch full of gold coins, "Please Kagome, it is the least I could do."

Kagome was about to protest, but saw his lordship shake his head, "Please..."

She nodded and took the pouch from his hands. "Thank you." With that she left Lord Namiriko's and Lady Kanni's palace.

"Kagome have you found another job?" asked Sango, as they walked through the market together.

"No, I'm still looking. What about you how are things at the palace?" she asked.

Sango shrugged, "I quit." she said flatly. Kagome gaped at her best friend, "Why?"

Sango sighed, "I missed you. I hated working by myself. It was lonely and boring. All the other servants were too quiet."

Kagome laughed, "Well, it looks we both need work." Sango laughed too.

They continued to walk through the market, until they entered the seamstress' shop.

Sango and Kagome stood next to two other women, notably of a bit more of class than both Sango and Kagome, whom were peasants.

The older of the two spoke first, "Have you heard the news of the Lord of the Western Lands?"

The younger one nodded. "Oh yes, very unfortunate. They lost another servant and are in need of aid, that's the fourth time this month. Is working for a demon lord that difficult?"

Kagome and Sango edged closer to hear more about this demon lord.

The younger woman continued, "To think he has a human as his mate. Of course she is his second wife, but they still are together after all these years and she bore him a son, a hanyou."

The older woman shook her head, "it's sad. I understand he also has an older son, who's a full demon. They must not get along him and his brother. Hanyou's don't belong in this world, neither fully human, nor fully demon, just half and half."

The seamstress came out of the back room, "here you go. The dresses are done."

The two women stopped whispering to each other and took their dresses, "Thank you." They both exited the shop.

The voice of the seamstress brought the two teenage girls back to reality.

"Excuse me young ladies, but is there something I may do for you?" she asked, eyeing the two.

Kagome looked at the seamstress and smiled, "we were wondering if you need any help in your shop, if you need any assistance?" Sango and Kagome held hopeful expressions on their faces.

The seamstress gave the girls a weak smile, but shook her head, "I'm sorry, I already have 2 assistants, but thank you for your interest." With that she turned around and proceeded back to the back room.

Kagome and Sango exited the shop. "Well at least we tried." stated Kagome.

&

They began to walk towards their village to their homes. Kagome lived a few houses before Sango's.

"I'll see you later Sango. We'll try again tomorrow." stated Kagome.

"Kagome wait, what about going to the western lands and getting jobs there? You heard what those 2 women said; the Lord of the Western lands lost a servant. We can go get jobs there."

Kagome looked at Sango strangely, but then a smile graced her lips. "You're right Sango, we should go! When do we leave?"

Sango tapped her finger against her cheek, "How about tomorrow? We tell our parents our plans tonight and if they agree we'll leave tomorrow. The Western lands are about 2 days away by carriage and a 5 day trip by foot."

Kagome nodded, "Don't worry, Lord Namikiro gave me an extra pouch of coins. My cousin, Nani, has a carriage and we can bribe him to take us."

Sango smiled, "Now that that's settled, I'll see you later Kagome. Meet me by well after supper." Sango broke into a run to reach her house before suppertime.

Kagome sighed in contentment, _'If momma aggress, I'll get another job, this time in the Western lands. This will be very interesting.'_ She opened her door and went inside to help her mother prepare supper. What she didn't know is how very interesting this would be for her and Sango once they reached the Western lands.


	3. Getting There

Disclaimer: For the love of... I DO NOT own Inuyasha, but I REALLY wish I did.

Chapter 3- Getting There

After setting the table Kagome walked over to her mother, "Mama is there anything I can do?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, "You have been really helpful Kagome. Just call your grandpa and Souta, supper is ready."

Kagome returned the smile and nodded, "Yes mama." She opened the door and stood outside, "Grandpa! Souta! Supper is ready!" she yelled.

"Coming sis." Souta came running, with grandpa not far behind him.

"How was your day mama?" asked Kagome. Her mother smiled and held a strange glimmer in her eye. "It was fine. I sold a few vegetables and fruits. How about you dear, did you find anything or hear anything about another job?" Mrs. Higurashi took her chop sticks and put a sushi in her mouth, looking at Kagome innocently.

"Well...umm"

'It's now or never Kagome' she thought to herself.

She took a deep breathe and let the words spill out, "Me and Sango were walking down the market and heard two ladies speak. They said the lord of the western lands needed some servants in his palace. Since, it's the only job me and Sango found out about, I was wondering if it would be alright if could go and take it?" Everything came blurted out, but her family understood.

Grandpa set his hands firmly on the table, "I won't allow it Kagome. Lord Inu Taisho is a demon, along with his demon sons."

Kagome opened her mouth, but closed it. Her bangs covered her eyes, 'What's the use?'

"Dad, please sit down. Kagome, are you sure you want this job?" asked her mother.

Kagome's eyes brightened back to their brilliant blue, "Yes mama. I want to help out any way I can."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her approval, "You can go Kagome, but seeing as it is in the western lands, I presume you'll be staying there?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes mama."

"You have my permission Kagome. I'll go pack your things. How about Sango?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet after supper. Thank you mama." She stood up from her seat and hugged her mother tightly.

"What happened Kagome? Can you go?" asked Sango impatiently.

Kagome lifted her gaze from the ground to look at her best friend in her hazel eyes. She squealed with excitement, "Yes, I can go get the job at the western lands!"

The two girls started jumping up and down, "good, you had me worried for a second there." They began to burst out laughing.

"I guess we should go pack and get ready for tomorrow." Kagome nodded in agreement with Sango.

"And my cousin, Nani, agreed to take us there in his carriage, with a little help of course." She winked at her best friend.

"Money can get you anything." Sango said joking. "We'll meet here again at dawn" she continued.

"Yeah. See ya bright and early Sango."

With that the two went back to their houses.

Night came and left. The morning rays shone through Kagome's window. She placed her hand over her mouth as yawned. She stood up and took some water from the basin and washed herself.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her family waiting for her by the door, with her mother holding her small backpack for her.

"Sango is waiting outside for you." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter from head to toe, as though trying to sketch her in her mind. "Be careful honey. Come and visit when you can."

Kagome's blue eyes became drenched with unshed tears.

Her grandpa spoke nest, "I don't like you going to the western lands Kagome, but I know you're trying to help us." Her grandpa broke out in tears, "G...goodbye Kagome."

Her grandfather's actions caused her laugh a bit. "I'll come and visit grandpa. I won't be gone forever."

Souta walked up to his sister and embraced her in a fiercely tight hug. "I'll miss you big sis. Please come back." He muffled through her dress. Her tears were threatening to fall.

Kagome hugged her young brother tight, "Don't worry. I will."

She took her small pack from her mother and headed out the door towards Sango, who was waiting in the carriage if her cousin.

Kagome stepped inside and sat next to Sango. As the carriage began to move, Kagome stuck her head and arm out the window and waved, "Bye mama, grandpa, Souta!"

Once the carriage was out of the sight, the Higurashis went back inside their home.

Kagome sighed and stuck her head back inside the carriage.

A sob escaped Sango's lips. "It's okay Sango." Kagome comforted her friend, and placed a hand over Sango's shoulders. "We'll see them again."

"I know Kagome, but it was so hard saying goodbye, especially to my younger brother Kohaku."

Kagome nodded, "I know Sango, I know. My brother Souta brought me to tears." She gave her best friend a small smile.

Soon after the girls fell asleep.

Half way near the palace of Lord Inu Taisho, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, caused by two young men on horseback.

One of the young men had long, silver hair, accompanied with two adorable doggy ears on top of his head, fangs, and gorgeous amber eyes. His handsome could cause any girl to swoon at his feet. He had an arrogant nose, very aristocratic, and a sensuous mouth.

The second had short raven hair, tied in the back by a small pony tail, mischievous amethyst eyes and just as handsome as the other man. He too, held aristocratic features, an arrogant nose and his smile could cause any girl to melt into his arms.

"What do we have here? What do you think Miroku?" asked the silver-haired young man.

"Let's take a look, shall we Inuyasha?"

Nani was too stunned to say anything. He just sat there frozen, holding the reins of the horses, afraid if he said anything or moved he'd be in big trouble.

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped off their horses and walked over to the carriage.

"Miroku, you take the left side and I'll take the right."

Miroku nodded, "On the count of three we open the doors, 1...2...and...3!"

When they opened the doors their jaws dropped. Miroku's was then replaced by a devilish smirk.

"I hit the jack pot Inuyasha. I see you too." he said as he peered over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. He walked back to the front and questioned Nani, "Hey what are you doing with two peasant girls back there?" Inuyasha's voice held authority, and poor Nani had a hard time answering.

"Th...they a...are h...here to s...se...see L...Lord Inu...Inu Taisho. The one w...with th...the raven hair i...is m...my cousin." stuttered Nani.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "I see."

"Inuyasha, they're waking up." warned Miroku.

Kagome and Sango stirred awake. "Wh...What's going on Nani?" asked Kagome, raising her voice to make sure Nani heard her. When she got no reply she got worried, "Nani?"

Sango and Kagome sat up and looked out opposite doors.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. His ears flatten against his head, "Oi, wench, shut up!" he yelled over her screaming.

"You pervert!" 'SMACK' Miroku had Sango's hand print marked on his left cheek.

He rubbed his cheek slowly, "feisty aren't we, pretty eyes?" he said with a cocky grin, staring into Sango's hazel eyes. Sango's blushed under such an intense gaze. "Hentai" she muttered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha square in the eyes and was taken aback by his amber eyes. 'His eyes are gorgeous.' she thought. 'Wait, he's harassing you girl.' the voice her head reprimanded.

Inuyasha had never seen a pair of eyes that breathtaking, like Kagome's. Her eyes were so blue; they reminded him of the ocean. He looked at her up and down, causing her to blush. 'She's beautiful.' 'Wait...what?' he brought out of his thoughts when her heard her yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here like that, you and your perverted friend?"

"I happen to be Prince Inuyasha, son of Lord Inu Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, and my 'perverted friend' is my cousin Miroku, Prince of the Southern Lands." Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome and Sango shut up and exchanged glances, 'O, o' they thought.


	4. It's a Start

Chapter 4- It's a Start

'**_O, O'_** thought Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango scurried out of the carriage. Kagome knelt by Inuyasha, "I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha. I did not know who were."

Sango knelt in front of Miroku, "I'm sorry Prince Miroku for...well, slapping you I did not know who you were at the time."

Inuyasha had the cockiest grin his face could muster. Miroku had to bite on his fist to not laugh.

"What are you two doing" Miroku managed to ask.

Sango looked over to Kagome and whispered, "Kagome, what are we doing?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "We're begging for forgiveness."

Miroku and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

The two shot up from their kneeling positions and were currently shooting daggers at the two laughing teenage boys, with cold eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked an extremely pissed off Kagome.

The boys stopped laughing when they saw the look both girls were giving them.

'**_If looks could kill...'_** thought Miroku.

'**_We'd be six feet under.'_** Inuyasha thought, with out realizing he was finishing off Miroku's trail of thought.

"Answer the question" stated Sango, sounding murderous.

Miroku cleared his throat, "You don't have to kneel before us and beg for our forgiveness. Nonetheless, you're both forgiven." A smirk spread across his sinfully full lips.

The girls' faces were blessed with blushes ten shades of red.

Inuyasha stood before them, "Why are you two here anyway? Your driver said something about seeing my father."

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of her cousin, "Oh gods, Nani, is he okay?"

"Oh Kagome, we forgot about Nani!" exclaimed Sango.

Kagome pushed through Inuyasha and Miroku, earning a 'wench' remark from Inuyasha, with Sango right behind her.

--------------------------------

"Nani, are you okay?" asked Kagome, concern evident in her voice. Nani's brown eyes laid upon Kagome's blue ones, "I'm fine Kagome, just got scared. Kagome, I know you paid me to take you all the way to Lord Inutaisho's palace, but this place gives me the creeps. Can I go back to the village?"

Seeing the emotions in her cousin's eyes, she couldn't refuse. "Sure, you can go to the village Nani, thank you for taking us this far. I appreciate it." She tiptoed and gave her cousin a quick peak on his cheek.

"Oi, Kagome..." he said, sounding much like Souta when Kagome kissed him on the cheek too.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he saw Kagome give her cousin a small kiss on his cheek, **_'What the hell is going on with me?'_**

With all said and done, Nani hit the reigns and galloped back to their home village.

Kagome sighed, "Nani's gone and we still have half way to go. Come on Sango, if we leave now that it's still day, we can make it there by tomorrow's nightfall."

Sango nodded, "Here you go Kagome, your back pack. Let's be on our way."

"Bye", they both yelled at the two princes they left behind.

-------------------------------

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Miroku?" questioned Inuyasha, not at all pleased with his cousin's action.

"Come on Inuyasha. There go two beautiful damsels in distress. It's our duty as princes to help any maidens in need." Miroku's amethyst eyes held a mischievous glimmer.

"Feh. Kagome, beautiful? I've seen better."

"That's not the point Inuyasha, but I happen to disagree. However, Sango is the one who captured my heart. I don't to see her walk around your forest and get injured."

Miroku climbed back onto his black stallion and began galloping after Sango.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" he managed to yell back at his cousin.

Inuyasha muttered something about 'stupid wenches' and 'perverted cousins'. He climbed back on top of his white stallion chasing after Miroku.

-----------------------------

"That was interesting." stated Kagome.

Sango snorted, "Yeah, if having Miroku rub your butt is interesting."

Kagome let out a soft laugh, but it died down when she thought of Inuyasha, "That Inuyasha is such a jerk." voicing her thought. Kagome blew her bangs out of her face,

Sango stopped and opened her mouth to speak, "Wait Kagome, do you hear that? It sounds like galloping."

Kagome turned around to see a white horse galloping towards her, but she couldn't make out the rider, the sun was too blinding. That's when she felt a strong, well muscled arm encircle her petite waist and hoist her up on the horse. "Hey, hey, what do you think your doing?" she asked as she repeatedly punched the mystery person's arm.

"Stop that wench, or I'll throw you off my horse."

'_**That voice, it couldn't be...'**_

Kagome shut her mouth and stopped punching his arm. She looked back to see silver hair, "Inuyasha?"

"Feh, who did think it was, prince charming?" He gave her toothy grin, showing off his fangs.

'_**How come I never noticed Inuyasha was so handsome. Wait...what? Inuyasha, the egotistical jerk, is handsome? Oh gods, something is happening to me!'**_

Once Inuyasha settled Kagome in front of him properly on his horse, did she look around her surroundings. "This is better than riding in a carriage. I've never actually ridden on a horse before." She said, with excitement.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, **_'She isn't so bad, I guess.'_** "Maybe it's because you too fat." he decided to respond. **_'She's as light as a feather.'_** he thought to himself.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She turned her head slightly to see Inuyasha's face from the corner of her eye, "Don't push it Inuyasha." She turned her head back to face the front. "Wait a minute, where's Sango and Miroku?"

"You'll see." was the answer Kagome got out of Inuyasha.

Just as Inuyasha gave her answer Miroku's voice was heard coming from her left side.

"Hey Inuyasha and Kagome, look who's riding with me."

Kagome turned to her left to see Sango riding on a black stallion with Miroku, though she didn't to pleased with it.

'**_Sango doesn't look too happy, but Miroku on the other hand looks ecstatic.'_** she thought.

She emitted a soft, melodious laugh.

'_**This girl is weird, laughing to herself.' **_

"What are you laughing at wench?" asked Inuyasha, being rude as usual.

'_**That's the last straw Inuyasha.' **_

"That's it Inuyasha! My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Not WENCH!"

Inuyasha's sensitive ears flatten against his head, and his horse was beginning to act crazy. He pulled the reigns of his horse to calm his stallion down. Kagome noticed what was happening with the horse and unknowingly pressed her body closer to Inuyasha's for comfort.

Inuyasha felt as though his stomach did a series of back flips. Due to his demonic senses he immediately felt her body up against his. **_'Why the hell am I reacting this way to her?'_**

"Oi, I got it, you don't have to yell at me, unless you want us both to die.' he whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha's breathing made Kagome's spine tingle. Having his lips brush against her skin was causing shivers to course through her body. '**_How does Inuyasha have this effect on me?'_**

To the other pair riding a few feet behind them, it didn't look as thought Inuyasha and Kagome were getting along, however Miroku did see Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha whispering in her ear, but he wasn't quite sure Sango did as well.

"It looks Inuyasha and Kagome are having trouble getting along, unlike us my dear Sango."

Sango sighed, "Let's just get to the palace Prince Miroku."

"My dear Sango, I am offended. Please, just call me Miroku."

He took one hand off the reins, but Sango caught the movement from the corner of her eye, "Don't think about touching me you pervert!" she said through clenched teeth, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point.

"Why Sango, I would have done no such thing." Miroku placed his hands on the reins again.

---------------------------------

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk." Kagome muttered under her breathe. She was getting tired of this, but she knew she should keep her calm if she wanted the job at the palace. **_'I can't keep insulting him, but he's so infuriating. Anyway, if I keep this up I might not get the job. Mama really does need the money. In the end he is Prince Inuyasha, and I'm just Kagome.'_** She let a sigh to let go some of her frustration.

Inuyasha noticed the change of moods in Kagome. **_'Why the sudden changes in mood?'_** he thought, **_'Might as well find out.'_**

"Oi, wench, what's the matter?" he asked.

Kagome decided to ignore the 'wench' comment. She couldn't see his face, but she could sense the actual concern his voice. **_'So there is more to him than just being an arrogant snob. I might as well tell him.'_**

"I heard your family is short on maids so me and Sango decided to come to the western lands and fill in the positions. We both need the work to help our families. I want to help mama any way I can, and so does Sango."

Inuyasha heard the plea in her voice and the love she felt for her family and Sango.

"Is Sango your sister?" he inquired. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect Kagome and her family, as well as help her out.

"You can say that. I've known Sango since we were in diapers. She is a year older than me, so I look up to her as an older sister. Our parents are best friends, so we grew up together."

Inuyasha nodded, "How old are you and Sango?"

'**_Isn't he a curious cat...well dog actually.'_** she thought giggling inside.

"I'm sixteen, and Sango's seventeen years old." She decided to ask him a question too.

"How about you Inuyasha, how old are you and Miroku?"

"I'm seventeen years old, like Sango, and Miroku is also a year older than me, he's eighteen years old." he answered.

'_**He didn't bark at me. I guess his bark is harsher than his bite. If I get this job, maybe living with Inuyasha won't be so bad. It's a start, right?'**_

A/N: Okay, Inuyasha may be a tad bit out of character here, but please baer with me. He will be an ass in the upcoming chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next. As always requested, REVIEW to your heart's content!


	5. Adolescent Games

Disclaimer: Please, I'm getting tired of this, I don't friggin own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. I love reading them. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5- Adolescent Games

"How much further is your palace Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Feh, we'll be there in a few more hours, by dusk, but we're going to stop near a lake beyond those trees to let the horses rest." he answered.

Kagome nodded, '**_Good, because my butt hurts.'_** she thought to herself.

-----------------------

"Hey Inuyasha, there's the lake." pointed out Miroku.

Sango smiled as it came into view, **_'Good, I don't think I could stand another minute sitting on this horse.'_** she thought.

The boys walked their horses along the river bank and onto a patch of grass. They jumped off their horses, hinting the girls to the same.

"Come here Sango." Miroku opened his arms indicating for her to jump into him.

Sango rolled her eyes. "No way." She jumped off the horse on the opposite side of where Miroku stood, his arms visibly slumping back down.

"Umm, Inuyasha, I don't know how if I told you, but I've never been on a horse and..."

"You already told me that." he interjected.

"If you let me finish Inuyasha, I don't know how to get off."

"Just do what Sango did and jump off." he replied irritably.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, but then shook her head. In a weak voice she confessed, "I can't, I'm afraid of heights." A soft blushed surfaced on her cheeks.

"Feh. Fine, I'll take you down."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, "Now shift both your legs to this side of the horse and leap into my arms."

Kagome eyes him skeptically.

"What? I'll catch you, just do it already." Inuyasha was beginning to lose his patience.

Kagome took in a deep breathe, closed her eyes and jumped off the horse into Inuyasha's arms.

When she felt his arms securely lock around her waist, her sapphire eyes opened and she found herself staring at Inuyasha. Blood rushed to both their cheeks when she realized her arms were encircled around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. However something caught her eyes, **_'What are those triangles on his head? How come I never noticed them before?'_** she questioned to herself. Releasing one of her hands from his neck she began to rub one of the furry triangles. **_'Oh, they're his ears, how cute!'_**

"Hey, what do you think you're..." Inuyasha words trailed off and a soft purr emitted from his throat.

'**_Oh, he purrs too!'_** A smile appeared on her lips.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched against Kagome's hand when he heard snickering; Kagome must have heard it too because she stopped massaging his ear.

A few feet away were Sango and Miroku eyeing the pair.

"What's their problem?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know." replied Kagome.

Once again Inuyasha and Kagome locked gazes, finally realizing in what awkward position they were in. Inuyasha and Kagome looked like two lovers who were reunited after years of separation.

'**_Oh gods.'_** she thought, embarrassed by her situation.

Kagome went as red in the face as Inuyasha. He abruptly let go of her waist causing her to land on her rump.

'**_Oww'_** she thought. **_'That was so embarrassing.'_**

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked a concerned Sango, as she offered Kagome a helping hand.

Kagome took Sango's hand and smiled. When she stood up she rubbed her butt.

"Oww, that really hurt Inuyasha." She glared at the hanyou, who was currently attending his horse.

"Well, if you had better reflexes like me, you wouldn't have fallen." He rebounded, without once turning back to face Kagome.

"You rude, egotistical, jerk." she muttered to herself. Then she saw a small rock beside her. **_'His good reflexes huh? Then let's test them out.'_** she thought.

She picked up the rock and sent it hurling to the back of Inuyasha's head. At that precise moment Inuyasha decided to turn around and say something to Miroku, thus getting hit square in the nose by Kagome's rock.

Sango gasped and whispered to Kagome, "Wow Kagome. You have really good aim." The two girls shared a hushed giggle.

"Oww, what the hell was that?" he asked, rubbing his nose gently.

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know, looked like a fly to me." He turned to see the girls smiling and gave them a wink.

--------------------------------

Kagome and Sango had taken refuge under a tree near the lake.

Kagome stretched out her arms, "This is great Sango, but I feel dirty. I haven't bathed since yesterday when we left."

Sango sighed, "I know, so then why don't we just dive into the lake?" she suggested.

"Even with our clothes on?" asked Kagome.

"We'll be washing them at the same time, plus our backpacks have another pair of dresses and I wouldn't trust Miroku with two girls in their undergarments bathing." replied Sango, with a smirk on her face.

Kagome's smirk matched her best friend's, "Speaking of Miroku, I have an idea..."

------------------------------

After a few protests from Sango, she finally agreed to her plan.

"Why do I have to it?" she whined, as they made their way to the lake.

"Because, Miroku likes you, isn't it obvious?" she replied, as though it was the most obvious answer.

"Ha! And like you and Inuyasha haven't had moments." argued Sango.

A blush tainted her cheeks, but she hid it from Sango, "Please Sango, I don't like Inuyasha like that. I just tolerate him because he the Prince of the Western lands. That's all."

Sango gave Kagome a 'yeah...right' look.

"Anyway, ready Sango?" Both their toes were getting wet by the mini waves coming form the lake.

"Sure, might as well get this over with." she replied.

They ran into the lake and began laughing and splashing loudly enough for the boys to hear them.

-------------------------

"Inuyasha, what do you think about Sango and Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to Sango that much. Why are you asking?"

"No reason, just that I think I've found my one true love in Sango. So, do you like Kagome?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "No, I don't like Kagome. You forget she is a peasant and I am a prince."

Miroku sighed, "Is position really that important to you Inuyasha? Remember your mother was a peasant when she married your father, who happened to be demon. That didn't sit well with my family. After your father introduced my mother, your aunt and also a peasant, to the Lord of the Southern lands did we all come to power."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I know Miroku. I actually never thought about until a few months ago. You know what I'm being pressured into. I guess the old man forgot how he met my mother."

Miroku nodded and suddenly perked up, "Do you hear that Inuyasha?"

"Why the hell question is that? Of course I do. It's Kagome and Sango in the lake."

Miroku's eyes lightened up, this Inuyasha did not miss.

"Don't think about anything Miroku. Leave them alone, they probably don't want you there anyway."

But a feminine voice cut in, "Ohh Miroku, come in the lake with me and Kagome. We want you to come and splash around, the water is fine!"

Miroku muttered a silent prayer to Buddha, "You were saying Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Coming my dear Sango!"

------------------

Miroku took off his boots, shirt and pants, leaving himself only in boxers.

Sango gasped at Miroku's physique.

"Who knew Miroku had such a god-like body?" whispered Kagome to Sango.

Sango's lips became very dry, which was strange seeing as she was in water.

'**_Oh gods!'_** was the only thought that formulated in her head that moment.

Miroku splashed in front of him. "Hello ladies. Like what you saw Sango?" he teased.

Kagome let out a soft laugh, while Sango blushed ten shades of red and hit Miroku on his shoulder. **_'Stupid Miroku, why does he have to be good looking and be a pervert at the same time?'_** Sango asked herself.

Soon they all began to splash each other and have fun, but Kagome spotted a lonely hanyou under a tree.

'_**He didn't follow Miroku like I thought he would. He looks so lonely, maybe I should go cheer him up.'**_

"I'll be right back guys. I'll go see if Inuyasha wants to join in on the fun." Kagome winked at Sango, who smiled weakly in return.

'**_Great, I'm stuck with Miroku. This plan better work.'_** thought Sango as she let out a sigh and began to play water games with Miroku.

-------------------------

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you come and join me Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up from under his eyelids at a very wet Kagome.

"You didn't take off your clothes off?" he asked.

"No! Not with you two around, plus I have another dress in my backpack. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question." she responded.

"I don't want to." he said flatly.

Kagome shook her head, but she still took a seat next the grumpy hanyou, causing some water to spray him.

"Come on Inuyasha. We're having fun, or is there something you're not telling me?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome out the corner of his eye, before facing her fully.

Kagome felt very embarrassed**_, 'He's scrutinizing my appearance.'_** Very quickly Kagome brought her hands up to push her wet hair behind her ears.

'**_She looks somewhat nice when she's wet, for a peasant anyway.'_** Inuyasha shook his head before anymore weird thoughts surfaced.

"Why don't you want to join us Inuyasha?" Kagome kept pushing Inuyasha to answer her question.

Inuyasha gave Kagome an annoyed look, "You just won't give up will you?"

Kagome smiled, "Nope."

Inuyasha sighed, "I can't swim" he mumbled to himself.

Kagome's eyes furrowed, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't understand you. You were mumbling."

"Are you making fun of me wench?" he spat coldly.

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's harshness, "No, I wasn't...I mean I didn't mean for it to come that way. I honestly didn't understand you." She lowered her eyes to stare at the ground as though it was the most marvelous thing in the world.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and let out a sigh, **_'She's not lying, and if she was I would be able to sense it.'_** "What I said is that I can't swim."

Kagome brought her attention back to the young man standing before her, her eyebrows arched, "Really? You don't know how to swim? I thought demons could do anything."

"Feh, well if you haven't noticed I'm a half demon." He replied coolly.

Kagome nodded, "I already knew that."

Hearing this Inuyasha crouched down before her, "How do YOU know? Only those of higher society know of me being a half demon."

Kagome felt her self-esteem lower a little at how he mentioned her in question, but shook it off. "Well, me and Sango were at the market yesterday and heard these two women, who were of upper class, were saying how one of Lord Inutaisho's son was a half demon, neither completely human or completely demon, and not really having a place in life." Her voice was laced with sympathy as she explained to Inuyasha of her knowledge that he was a half demon.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well it's not my fault my mother is a human and my father is a demon lord, so those women you speak of can shove it. I don't want your sympathy either, so save it."

'**_Does being a half-demon bother him so much?'_** Kagome asked herself. She heard the bitterness in his voice when he spoke of his blood.

"It shouldn't matter to people if you're a half-demon, Inuyasha. I don't care whether your full demon or human, you'll still be lord of the western lands one day. You're fine just the way you are. Now, let's give you a swimming lesson." She stood up, took a shocked Inuyasha by the hand and made her way to the lake.

-----------------------------

"Come on Inuyasha. Just do it, all you're doing is just floating in the water. The whole point is for you to swim." scolded Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest, "What you're telling me to do is not swimming. It's degrading!" he countered.

Kagome held in a frustrated sigh by blowing her bangs out of her face. "It's just the doggy paddle Inuyasha. We're taking baby steps."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, amber eyes in small slits. "Listen wench, I am not going to 'doggy paddle', got it?"

Kagome matched his glare with her own, "Fine Inuyasha. Teach yourself."

Kagome began to swim away humming a tune. **_'What a jerk. I try and teach him how to swim, but noooo, all he ever does is complain.'_**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's fading form, swimming closer and closer to Miroku and Sango, who had been watching them with keen interest.

'**_Stupid wench. Feh, I can learn on my own.'_** He took the same position as Kagome and began moving his arms and splashing his legs.

'**_Ha! I knew I could do it, Oh crap, wait!'_** Inuyasha began to go under the water.

----------------------

'**_Stupid Inuyasha, I try to be nice, but he just throws it in my face.'_** Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's drowning form.

"Oh no, Inuyasha's drowning!" Kagome took a dive under water and began to swim back towards the drowning hanyou with Miroku and Sango following right behind her.

"Hold on Inuyasha, I'm coming!" hollered Kagome as she came up for air. Back down she went searching frantically for any sign of Inuyasha, then she caught a glimpse of silver hair. She began to swim faster towards the non-breathing body**_. 'Please don't be dead Inuyasha.'_** she prayed. She took hold on one his hands and began to pull him up, but he was too heavy and she already needed to gasp for air. **_'I need help.'_** she thought.

"Miroku, Kagome has been down there for too long. Come on, let's go and find her." Sango looked at Miroku with pleading, worrying eyes. He couldn't resist her.

"Let's go Sango."

They both dived under looking frantically for their best friends. Sango began swimming near a rock when she caught sight of two bodies resting lifelessly at the bottom of the lake. She swam back to Miroku and pointed at where Kagome and Inuyasha were laying next to each other, Kagome's hand cupping Inuyasha's.

Miroku and Sango swam towards their friends, Miroku picking up Inuyasha, while Sango took care of Kagome.

They made it back to the surface of the water desperately gasping for air. "We...we need to get them on land, now!" exclaimed Sango.

Miroku and Sango reached the bank and laid Inuyasha and Kagome down.

"Press against her chest every three counts. Okay?" Sango nodded and did as Miroku told her.

"Come on Inuyasha, 1...2...3" Miroku applied pressure to Inuyasha's chest and water spilled out the hanyou's mouth.

"Breathe Kagome, 1...2...3" Sango pressed against her best friend's chest as tears streamed down her eyes. "Come on Kagome, breathe!!" Once again Sango pressed against Kagome's chest.

Miroku pressed against Inuyasha's chest three more times before Inuyasha began breathing again, however Kagome was having more difficulty.

"(Cough) What the hell happened? (Cough)" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and abruptly hugged him, but quickly let go when Inuyasha growled. "Ahem, you were drowning and Kagome went back to save you, but she must have lost air, so me and Sango found both of you at the bottom of the lake."

"Kagome came back to save me?"

Before Miroku could answer a shout came from Sango, "Miroku she's still not breathing!"

Miroku kneeled by Kagome's lifeless body. "Okay Sango, keep pressing against her chest and I'll give her mouth to mouth."

Sango eyed him skeptically, but quickly shook it off.

"Hell no. you're not laying a finger on Kagome. I'll do it." Inuyasha kneeled by Kagome and placed his lips near hers.

"What the hell are you waiting for Sango?"

Sango began to apply pressure to Kagome's chest while Inuyasha breathed into Kagome's mouth.

-------------------------------------

_Kagome was ran into the lake and dove under._

'_This is great, I never want to leave.' She was swimming as graceful as a mermaid, one with the water all around her._

_She swam to her heart's content until a voice called out to her._

"_Kagome, come out of there, we'll be back another day. The sun has set." the voiced yelled._

_Kagome inwardly sighed and resurfaced. "When will we be back?" she called out towards the figure._

"_One day, come on." The mysterious person let out his hand._

_Kagome stepped out of the water and gladly took it. "I'm so glad you came with me."_

_The figure smiled and began walking away with Kagome, hand in hand, with his long silver hair swaying gently with the wind._

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome violently shook as she gasped for air.

Sango embraced her friend with tears leaking from her hazel eyes, "Kagome you're alive. I was so worried about you. You...you were laying still at the bottom of the lake with Inuyasha. We thought you die."

Kagome was still a little foggy, but returned her friend's embrace. "I almost died?"

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, I was so worried about you." she sobbed.

Kagome tears sting her behind her eyes. **_'I almost died.'_**

Her tears were then replaced with tears of joy as she rejoiced in the fact she was indeed still alive, as she sobbed against Sango.

"Oh thank gods."

Kagome and Sango separated, wiping tears from their eyes. "What exactly happened? All I remember was Inuyasha drowning and that I went after him." She looked around the three other people around her. Her cerulean eyes laid upon Inuyasha's golden ones. Suddenly she leaped into his arms.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." Right then she realized how scared she actually was of Inuyasha drowning.

"You baka. Don't scare me again." She let go of Inuyasha and smiled weakly before turning back to Miroku and Sango.

"Please tell what me happened."

Miroku cleared his throat, "Sango found you both lying on the floor of the lake, so we rescued you."

Sango nodded, "I think it's best if we start heading back towards the palace."

They all agreed and went opposite ways to change into different attire. Once they were done they headed back to where the horses where waiting.

Kagome leaned into Sango, "When we get to the palace I need to tell you something." she whispered.

Miroku mounted Sango on his horse with Inuyasha doing the same with Inuyasha. Off they went towards the palace of the Western lands. Kagome and Sango forgetting all about the plan they never got a chance to do.

--------------------------------------------------


	6. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: Okay, here's the part I hate. We have been through this, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anyone one of his friends or enemies.

A/N: This chapter took a while to write. I had a lot of writer's block for this chapter. Please bear with me if it's not that good. Well, hope you enjoy anyway.

Chapter 6- Meeting new People

Miroku pointed a finger to the palace beyond a few hills, "That's Inuyasha's palace."

Sango's and Kagome's eyes bulged at the sight of it.

"It's...its so huge." commented Sango with astonishment.

Kagome 'wowed' as they got closer and closer to the palace. It was certainly big. There were four tours visible to the eye, two upfront and two in the back. The front of the castle was tall and wide. A huge draw bride, with a moat surrounding it covered the entrance of the castle. The castle looked to be about 20 stories high. Men were stationed on almost every corner. Some were looked to be humans, while others could have easily been demons.

"Inuyasha, your palace is amazing." said Kagome, still in complete awe at its grandness.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a floppy smirk, "Feh, that's nothing, wait 'till you see the inside."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha hit the reigns of their horses and began galloping.

Sango edged closer to Miroku, smiling to herself as she felt the wind whip across her face.

Kagome let out a joyful laugh as she felt the horse ride harder and faster against the green, grassy hills. Strands of ebony locks swayed gracefully behind her as the wind fluttered against her hair.

"This is so much fun!" she squealed happily, as she leaned closer to Inuyasha's body.

The scenery around them seemed hazy and fuzzy as the horses sped through the trees, but the girls were still able to make out a few details. The trees were huge and of all different kinds. A small pond past their view as the horses continued their way. Faint shapes of forest animals could be seen taking sips of the cool, fresh water. The closer they got to the castle, the bigger it seemed to become. Beside the castle, only a few yards away, was a stable; Inuyasha's and Miroku's destination.

The reigns on the horses were pulled, causing the galloping beasts to slow their pace. The stable was large enough to fit about 20 horses, including the two that were currently making their way.

"Hey, Kouga, get these horses inside their stables!" yelled Inuyasha.

A young man, about the age of 17 came out. He was wearing brown pants, a white linen shirt, with a few smudges here and there. His jet black hair held tight in a high ponytail. His features were that of the rugged handsome type. Piercing cobalt eyes glared at the silver-haired hanyou.

"What do you want, Inutrasha." he replied, his voice holding a hint of arrogance.

Inuyasha glared back at the wolf-demon, "You heard me Kouga. I said put the horses back in their stables, feed them and then brush them. Or is your tiny wolf brain too small to comprehend that?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Kouga, **_'Wolf brain? Is he a demon?'_**

Inuyasha got off his horse and held out his arms for Kagome, who still deep in thought. After a few moments he growled, "Will you get off the horse!?"

Kagome eyes looked down to see Inuyasha waiting for her, his arms outstretched. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha." She took in a deep breathe and jumped off the horse. She felt Inuyasha's arms securely fastened around her waist, and soft ground beneath her feet. Her blue eyes gazed up at Inuyasha as she gave a thankful smile. Suddenly she whipped around to come in sight with Kouga.

Like Inuyasha, he a few good inches taller than her. Kouga's cobalt eyes roamed Kagome's body from top to bottom. "Hey, I'm Kouga. I don't think I've had the pleasure in meeting you before."

His roaming eyes caused Kagome to blush, "Uh...hi. I'm Kagome. I came here to see if I could get a job as a maid here, with my friend Sango."

Kouga's hands covered one of Kagome petite ones, "I'm sure he won't have a problem giving a pretty girl like you the job."

Kagome laughed nervously as she felt her face grow more crimson, "Th...thank you Kouga."

.................

The three other youths were looking on in the background. Sango held a faint smile on her face as she looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, **_'He looks like he's jealous, but that's impossible. Well, Kouga seems to have hit it off with Kagome.' _**

"Doesn't Inuyasha look like he's seething with jealousy?" whispered Miroku in her ear.

Sango looked beside her and nodded, "I was just thinking that." she whispered back.

Inuyasha turned half way as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm not seething with anything! Got it!?" he said, in an eerie, low, menacing voice.

Sango looked surprised at the tone of his voice, while Miroku just sighed at shook his head, "Of course Inuyasha."

...............

Kagome was looking at her cupped hands nervously, **_'Is he flirting with me?' _**she asked herself.

Kouga raised Kagome hands, still cupped with his, up to his face, "Kagome, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen...."

'**_Oh my god, he is flirting with me.'_** Kagome's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"So Kagome, what do you say?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga, "Uh..." **_'That's not an answer!'_** she reprimanded herself.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at Kagome, "Kagome, is there something wrong?"

She dropped her hands from Kouga's, "No, nothing is wrong Kouga. I'm sorry, but what did you ask me before?"

Kouga gave Kagome a toothy smile; fangs were seen at the corners of his mouth. "I asked if you wanted to go horse riding with me tonight?"

'_**He is a demon!'**_

"You...you're a demon." Her voice was filled with excitement.

Kouga's smile was replaced with a frown, "Is that a problem?" he asked irritably.

Kagome smiled, "No, it's just I've never seen a wolf demon before. Do you have a tail?" her sapphire eyes shone brightly.

Kouga's toothy grin appeared back on his face, "Yeah, take a look for yourself." He swished his furry, brown tail from side to side.

Kagome giggled, "Oh wow. That must be really fun."

Kouga shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes you forget it's there. So, what do you say?"

Kagome's happy expression changed to blank, "Well, uh..."

"Kouga stop flirting with Kagome!" shouted a voice.

Both Kouga and Kagome turned sideways to see an angry Inuyasha approaching them, with Sango and Miroku right behind him.

"Kouga go tend to the horses before I get my father involved." he growled.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha before making his leave back to tend the horses.

..................

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha, "You said my name." she whispered.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with confusion, "What are you babbling about?"

She approached Inuyasha slowly, "You said my name for the first time. Are you going to keep using it?"

Inuyasha stared at his feet, "Yeah, whatever." He turned his back on her and left towards the palace.

Sango came up next to Kagome. Kagome turned to Sango, "What was that about?"

"Seems to me that Inuyasha was jealous of Kouga." she replied.

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku, "No, that can't be."

Miroku shook his head, "I wouldn't be too sure Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga have been at each other's throats. When Inuyasha really likes something, he gets somewhat possessive and..."

"Hold your horses Miroku." Kagome stood before Miroku, hands on hips with one foot tapping against the ground, "I am not Inuyasha's property and both he and I most certainly don't like each other."

Miroku's amethyst eyes shone brightly against the sun, "I never questioned whether _you_ liked him or not."

Kagome couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, "Ahh...umm..."

Sango looked at her best friend's loss of words, "Let's go head to the palace. We really would like to talk to Lord Inu Taisho."

Miroku nodded and led them away.

........................

Inuyasha entered his father's office. He flung the doors open without consent, "Dad, I need to talk to you."

Lord Inu Taisho looked up from his from desk, "Inuyasha, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter." he said rather tiredly.

"Dad, about those maid positions, I found two peasant girls who are willing to take them."

Lord Inu Taisho once again looked up from his papers, this time with interest, "Really? They are willing to work here even after all the rumors?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

His father clapped his hands together, "Perfect. Where are these ladies?"

"Right here uncle." said Miroku as he and both teenage girls emerged into the room.

Lord Inu Taisho eyebrows shot up, "Hello young ladies. Are you the ones interested in the jobs?"

Sango and Kagome bowed, "Yes your lordship."

A smile tugged at his lips, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Will you ladies please excuse me. I need a word with my son and nephew."

Both girls stood up straight again, "Yes, of course." They both exited out the door and shut it behind them.

Kagome gazed over to Sango, "I wonder why he wants to speak to them?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Looking to both sides of the long corridor, the girls checked to make sure no one was in sight. Trying not to look suspicious both of them pressed an ear on the door.

.......................

Lord Inu Taisho looked expectantly at his son and nephew, "Do you boys have any idea how old those young girls are?"

Miroku nodded, "Yup. Sango, the beauty you saw in the pink dress is 17, while the other beauty, Kagome, the one in the pale blue dress in 16."

Both Inu Taisho and Inuyasha rolled their amber eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I'm afraid that I can't them in."

"Why not!?" Inuyasha almost yelled.

His father's amber eyes blazed over to Inuyasha, "Don't take that tone with me Inuyasha. I can not take them because the positions have already been filled by two kitsune youkai and their young son."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Come on dad. Give them another position then. Miroku and me found them halfway away from here. They live on the border of the northern lands."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have anymore positions open. There is nothing more I could do."

"If I may suggest something uncle." interjected Miroku.

Inu Taisho moved his gaze over to Miroku, "I'm listening Miroku."

Miroku put both hands behind his back, "Why not let them become our personal maids. Inuyasha can employ Kagome and I'll employ Sango."

Inuyasha smirked at his cousin's idea, '**_Finally, Miroku uses his head for once, but then again maybe not.' _**Inuyasha brought his attention back to his father.

"Well, dad, since you can't do anything about it; we can. What do you say?"

Inu Taisho sighed and shook his head, "Okay, you guys win, but remember they are under your care and responsibility."

"No need to worry that silver-haired head of yours uncle. Inuyasha and I will take _good _care of them." Miroku held a very triumphant smile on his face.

.........................

Sango and Kagome took their ears off the door. They faced each other with huge grins on their faces.

They took each other's hands and began jumping up and down.

"We got the jobs Sango! We're working in THIS palace."

"I know, this is great. Our families are going to love us!"

Their joy didn't lat too long. A mysterious, feminine voice got their attention.

"If I may ask, you ladies are?"

........................................................

A/N: Okay, I really had some trouble writing this chapter. I know it's not really that good. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Please keep reviewing.


	7. Getting Acquainted

A/N: It's been so long since I last updated this story. I have been getting so much positive feedback for 'Puppy Love' that I have ignored my other 2 stories. I feel bad. I don't wish for my reviewers to be angry with me for not updating quicker, but I have my reasons. Anyway, I shall try to update more promptly. Now that I have passed my first marking period and managed to make the honor roll, I feel I will have no problem updating more frequently. Anyway, I'm taking away precious reading time, so here you go, the nest chapter of 'Rags to Riches!'

Disclaimer: You know what, if I wasn't afraid of being sued by someone for not writing this, I wouldn't even bother. However, seeing as it is mandatory, here I go: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. It's the depressing truth, but my therapist says I'm making progress by finally admitting it.

Chapter 7- Getting Acquainted

Kagome and Sango turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar, feminine voice. A gasp escaped their lips as they saw the woman standing only a few feet away from them.

Her ebony locks flowed breezily down her back and below her knees; almost touching the floor. She wore a silk, red kimono with silver butterflies dancing from different angles. Her eyes were brilliant amethyst, much like Miroku's. Her facial features were flawless as a pleasant smile graced her mouth.

"You ladies are?" she repeated.

Sango and Kagome shook themselves out of their trance.

"Umm, I'm Sango and this is Kagome. We arrived with Prince Miroku and Prince Inuyasha to see if we could work here."

The mystery woman walked over to them and bowed in courtesy, "I am Izayoi. It is nice to meet you Sango and Kagome."

The girls bowed back.

"We're really embarrassed that you caught us eavesdropping on Lord InuTaisho, but we were just curious to hear if he would allow us to work here." explained Kagome, adding a nervous laughter afterwards.

"Yes, he, Miroku and Inuyasha are negotiating right now." added Sango.

Izayoi let out a soft laugh, "It's alright. I myself have done so on many occasions with both of my sons. No need to worry, I'm sure Inuyasha and Miroku will have no problem swaying his judgement. Those two, along with Sesshoumaru have always had a strong hold on InuTaisho."

Both girls giggled as a question plagues their minds, **_'Who is Sesshoumaru?'_**

"You know, Miroku has the same colored eyes as you." commented Sango.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and elbowed her friend lightly as she smirked. Sango looked away as she felt a blush make its way to her cheeks.

Izayoi nodded, "But of course. I am his aunt, it runs in the family. His mother and I share similar traits." She turned around as began walking down the corridor.

Sango's and Kagome's mouth dropped to a dangerous level.

"If she's Miroku aunt and he's Inuyasha's cousin that would make her…"

"Inuyasha's mother and the Lady of the Western Lands." finished Kagome.

Izayoi looked back at the girls, "Well, come on. I'll show you girls the rest of the palace. I have a feeling you'll be staying with us for a while."

XOXOXOXO

"This is the dining room." Izayoi pushed open the double mahogany doors. Once they entered through the doors Kagome and Sango gasped at the sight before them.

A long mahogany table was accompanied with at least twenty matching chairs, ten on each side. Maroon curtains hung from large paned windows with gold trimmings on the rims. Six porcelain plates were placed in front of six empty chairs. The head chair and the one to the right of it had large gold goblets with four diamonds encrusted on each. The other four plates had smaller silver goblets, each with four rubies encrusted on each.

"Oh gods!" whispered Kagome and Sango. They had never seen so much gold, silver and jewels in their lives.

'**_Mom would love this.' _**thought Kagome.

'**_Father and Kohaku would be drooling right now.'_** thought Sango.

Izayoi laughed as she saw the girls' expressions, "Can you imagine, this set is just for our casual dinner. We take out the good stuff when my husband and I throw balls. That reminds me, we're having one exactly one month from today."

"Wait, did she say this is 'casual' dining?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. She and Sango shared a look of disbelief.

Suddenly the doors behind them opened. Three figures entered the room.

Lord InuTaisho walked in with the grace and majestic presence a lord of his stature could only possess. On either side of him were Inuyasha and Miroku.

The girls clearly saw which parent had the dominant genes. InuTaisho and Inuyasha had long, silky, silver locks; the only difference being that Lord InuTaisho kept his hair in a ponytail while as Inuyasha's flowed feely down his back. Both also had gorgeous golden eyes.

"Ah, there you are Izayoi. I see you have met the newest members of our staff, or rather Inuyasha's and Miroku's personal attendees." A small grin was fighting its way to his lips.

Izayoi smiled as she placed a loving hand on her husband's chest, "Well Inuyasha and Miroku, I trust that both of you will behave with these young ladies as young, proper princes should." Her gaze shifted to the girls, "If they give you girls any trouble don't hesitate to let me know."

She began to walk out the dining room but stopped short as she came upon Miroku, "And Miroku, please keep hands to yourself." On that note she and Lord InuTaisho left the four teenagers by themselves.

"What do we do now, your majesties?" asked Sango, with a mocking tone.

Miroku came up her and cupped her hands in his, "I can think of a few things my dear Sango." A sly smile appeared on his lips.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt one of his hands creep down her back towards her butt. Without a warning, she slapped Miroku across the face, hard.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU LECHER!!" she yelled at the now unconscious prince.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as they walked away from Miroku with a fuming Sango beside them.

XOXOXOXOXO

The three conscious teenagers made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry. I could go for a small snack." commented Inuyasha. The aroma of fresh baked biscuits reached their noses. Making sure no one was around Inuyasha took two from the tray and popped one into his mouth. As he chewed he noticed neither Kagome nor Sango took one. He swallowed and asked, "Aren't you two hungry? You could take some ya' know."

The girls smiled and took a biscuit each. They all took a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, those are for after dinner!" An old woman came into the kitchen followed by a young boy with fiery auburn hair.

She walked up to the young prince and smacked the biscuit right out of his hand.

"Why'd you do that Kaede?" he asked angrily.

Kaede shook her head, "Inuyasha, ye should know better than have a snack before dinner. We have been at this since you were a young pup."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever old bag."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Oww, what was that for wench?!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha through narrow blue slits, "Respect your elders Inuyasha, and its Kagome, not wench!"

Kaede smiled, "Thank ye child. You and your friend are new here, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I'm Kagome and this is Sango. We're Inuyasha's and Miroku's attendees."

Kaede raised an eyebrow.

Sango's eyes widened in terror, "No, no, not like that. We're just their maids. Eww, not that type of 'attendee.'"

Kagome choked on her biscuit as she registered what Kaede must have been thinking. Sango patted her friend's back gently, "Are you okay Kagome?"

A cup of juice was placed before Kagome. She quickly drank it. "Thank you Kaede." she said, breathless.

"Oh, but I didn't do anything child. Shippo gave you that juice, not I."

Kagome looked down at the floor and saw the little boy that had come in with Kaede.

She gave him a bright smile, "Thank you Shippo. You saved my life." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment. Kagome just glared at him menacingly.

Not noticing the exchange between the teenagers, Shippo spoke, "You welcome lady Kagome."

Kagome's attention rested back to the young boy, "Oh, Shippo, I'm not a lady. I work here with my friend Sango."

"Hello Shippo."

Shippo smiled at Sango, "Hello lady Sango."

Sango laughed, "I'm not a lady either Shippo. I work here as well."

Shippo nodded in comprehension. "I work here too, with my mom and dad. I get to help Kaede with her cooking. I helped make those biscuits."

"No wonder they taste kind of funny." said Inuyasha.

Shippo lowered his gaze to the floor as his smile faltered, "Sorry Prince Inuyasha."

Kagome and Sango hit Inuyasha on his arm, "He's just a little kid. Be nice!" reprimanded Kagome.

Kagome got up from her chair and gently hooked her finger under Shippo's chin so he could look her in the eye, "Don't pay any attention to Prince Inuyasha, he wasn't complaining when he was eating them all himself. They are very delicious; Sango and I enjoyed them very much."

Shippo's emerald eyes lightened up immediately and his smile returned. "Do you wanna meet my mommy and daddy? There outside in the garden."

Kagome laughed softly, "Of course Shippo."

Shippo took Kagome by the hand and led her out the kitchen door into the garden.

XOXOXOXO

Kaede looked at Inuyasha, "Ye know Inuyasha, ye really should listen to Kagome. Shippo is just a child."

"Feh, whatever. She's only acting like that because he is a little kid."

Sango looked outside the glass door and saw Kagome playing a game of tag with Shippo, "I don't know Inuyasha. Looks to me like Shippo has a way with the ladies. He and Kagome are playing and laughing outside." She stood up from her chair and began walking back to the dining room, "You really should take some pointers from Shippo, might help you with Kagome. Well, better go check on Miroku." She quickly exited the kitchen before the biscuit Inuyasha threw at her hit her.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Really Inuyasha, isn't that childish?"

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, I decided to end it there. I hope you guys enjoyed. I LOVE Shippo, he's so cute. I tried to keep Inuyasha in character with the way he acts towards Shippo.

Keep those reviews coming.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL!!


End file.
